The Cat's Meow
by LittleRed1615
Summary: When Kitty breaks up with Johnny 13 for good, she seeks solace in Amity Park. Confused, hurt, and alone she finds a friend among Amity Park's very own Ghost Hunter: Danny Phantom. Rated for Mild Language!
1. Chapter 1

**The Cat's Meow**

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Summer is more than half way done and I haven't sat down to write anything. I know I won't have time once fall comes around again, so I figured that I better get to writing. I decided to write about one of my childhood favorites, but I decided to write about a pairing I don't think gets enough love and attention. I welcome constructive criticism and I love reviews! So please do tell me what you think! Also, feel free to follow my Instagram that I've dedicated specially to my fanfictions ( littlered1615) . I'll post about upcoming updates and news relating to my current stories. I'll also post about upcoming stories! And now we'll get onto the story!**

 **Chapter One: Ghost Zone**

The clock on the wall chimed, telling me that yet another hour had passed. I sighed and stood up from the couch, where I had been sitting waiting for him for the last several hours. Anger swirled through me as I thought about the promise he'd made me the last time we'd fought.

" _I can't keep doing this anymore, Johnny!" I yelled. He put his hands in the air claiming his innocence. He always claimed he was an innocent bystander whenever I caught him in Amity Park flirting with those noxious human girls. Confusion and hurt mixed with the anger that surged through my veins. This was becoming a regular occurrence. He came home late, if at all. He came home smelling like perfume. I was beginning to feel like a chore that he hated doing rather than his girlfriend._

" _I already told you that I'm sorry, Kitten." He said. His voice was the same pleading voice that he'd used a million times over. The same voice he used when he wanted to get under my skin. "You know those girls, they always want what they can't have. They could never have me, baby doll. You know that you're the only girl for me, Kitty."_

 _He moved closer to me and opened his arms just wide enough for me to slip in between. When I didn't move he sighed loudly, letting me know that, once again, he thought I was being irrational. "C'mon Kitten," He said his voice sharpening. "Y'know I love ya." He said roughly._

 _I raised an eyebrow at his tone, and instantly his facial expression changed. Instead of looking at me like I was being a silly teenaged girl, he now looked at me apologetically. "Please Kitty?" He asked sweetly. "I promise I'll do better. I'll be good. I promise."_

" _Oh Johnny," I said, my voice hanging on my exasperated sigh. "I love you too. I'm sorry I get so jealous." My voice was suddenly sweet, and I pushed the small scolding voice in my head aside as I squeezed Johnny tightly and nuzzled into the crook of his neck._

The heavy slam of a door pulled me back into reality. Johnny grumbled angrily as he threw the keys to his bike onto the small table by the front door. I stepped from the living room into the entry way. "And where have you been?" I asked softly, the anger :gleaming through the quiet words that fell from my lips.

"Don't start with me, Kitty." He answered gruffly. "I'm not in the mood to handle your bullshit right now." He pushed past me, knocking me off balance.

"My bullshit?" I asked. "You mean me getting upset about you coming home hours after you were due to be home, blowing off our date night so you could flirt and hook up with human girls, lying to me about where you were going, and last but not least cheating on me with those girls? That bullshit, Johnny?" I asked, the anger swelling in my voice with each syllable that fell into the air.

"What do you want from me, Kitty?" He asked angrily, throwing his hands into the air to show his frustration. "I already said that I was sorry! What more could you possibly want from me?"

"What could I want, Johnny?" I asked, chuckling bitterly through the tears that had already begun to stream down my cheeks. "I don't know, could it be possible that I want a boyfriend that I can count on to be there when he says he's going to? Or could I want a boyfriend that doesn't look at every piece of ass that walks by?" I can' do this anymore Johnny! Damnit! I _**can't**_ do this anymore!"

"Oh, come on, Kitty! We both know that you're too much of a coward to actually leave me, Kitty! You don't have anybody else Kitty. I'm the only person that will ever love you!" He yelled as I began to turn away. His words sank into me painfully, stinging as each one touched my skin. He laughed smugly, knowing that he had my attention.

"I've been tied to your side ever since we were alive Johnny. We've been together for longer than I can remember." I said slowly. "You're all I've had for nearly fifty years, Johnny. I want you to know something before I walk out that door and never come back." My voice cracked as the words stuck painfully in my throat. "I've loved you like I've never loved anyone else in my entire life and afterlife. I would have jumped through hoops to make you happy, and I would have done anything in my power to make sure that you were taken care of. Now I'm taking care of me. You don't deserve me Johnny. You never deserved me." I felt a small smile flirt with the corners of my lips. "I hope you rot in hell."

I turned again and phased through the door. I felt like a massive weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I could hear Johnny screaming my name through the door. The ghost zone, which had always seemed so small to me, suddenly seemed endless. There were so many different doors and portals that I'd never explored. I'd only ever spent time in the small apartment that Johnny and I had shared. Now I had so many different options of where I could go. The Ghost zone was big enough, and there were so many places that I could hide, that I'd never have to see Johnny again.

"Here we go," I whispered to myself as I floated away from the door. The only portal I knew the way to led to Amity Park, the only other place I'd ever been able to call home. Fear coursed through every ounce of my body as I floated toward Amity Park.

 **Well? I know this chapter was pretty dry. However, I'm hoping the next few make up for it! If you want to get updates about upcoming chapter releases, follow the Instagram account dedicated to my fanfiction account littlered1615. Also, please be sure to read and review thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi guys! Thanks for reading this far. I have had this idea floating around in my head for quite some time, so I'm actually really looking forward to getting it down on paper. Please note that in this story, the plot takes place as though Phantom Planet never happened. Anyway, if you want to you can follow the Instagram account that I've made specifically for my fanfiction account. I'll post about updates, upcoming stories, and any news related to my current stories ( littlered1615). Also, please leave me some reviews! I really enjoy hearing what you think! Anyway! Onto the story. Enjoy (or don't, it's your choice!)**

 **Chapter Two: Amity Park**

 **Danny's P.O.V**

"Are you kidding me?" I shouted angrily as I watched a small puff of blue air fall from my lips. "This is the third time today that I've had to stop studying for the biggest test of the year to fight a stupid ghost!" Now not only was I going to fail the test and screw up my chance at actually having a future aside from being a ghost fighting sensation, my two best friends, and best ghost fighting partners, were going to fail and give up their future as well.

I heard the heavy sounds of combat boots meeting the floor and the huff of someone trying to catch their breath approach me from behind. "Don't worry about it, Danny. We've got your back." She said, almost whispering in my ear. Both Sam and Tucker jumped in front of me to act as my cover as I threw my hands to my sides and yelled,

"Goin' Ghost!" It always felt like I lost every ounce of weight on my bones whenever I transformed into my half ghost alter ego. My black hair fell back into place, now a bright white, as the transformation completed. My white shirt and blue jeans were now replaced with the black and white jumpsuit that adorned my ghost-fighting look.

I looked around, ready to fight. Everything seemed normal. No one was running away from any sort of danger. Birds chirped melodically. "Um, Danny?" Sam asked curiously. "What was your ghost sense detecting? There's nothing here." My eyes fell to her face and I watched as she looked around, obviously confused.

"Maybe it's an extension of his ghost powers!" Tucker said, excitedly. While that had been the case with all my other powers, this didn't feel like an extension of the powers that I already possessed. It felt real, as though there was really a ghost nearby that was just outside my reach.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Maybe," I said, brushing off Tucker's idea. I thought maybe I was just going crazy, maybe I didn't see my ghost sense. My mind had really been elsewhere lately. On top of my usual ghost-fighting craziness, my family dysfunction, and the insanity of high school in Amity Park, I had been kind of distracted lately. "Maybe I should go see Frostbite again," I said thinking aloud.

The last time my ghost sense was acting up, I had found myself lost in the frozen wasteland in the ghost zone where Frostbite and his people resided. He had helped me realize and release a hidden part of my ghost powers. If anyone could help me with my ghost sense, which I had since realized, was actually part of my ice power, it would be Frostbite.

"Danny?" Sam asked, stepping up next to me. "Are you okay? You've seemed a little off lately." Her concern caused heat to rise up into my cheeks, and I knew that they were probably burning scarlet red. "I'm starting to worry about you." On one hand, I liked the idea of her still worrying about me; it showed that she actually did care about me. On the other hand ever since we decided it was best for our relationship to stay just friends, the thought of her worrying about me caused my blood to bubble angrily.

"Yes." I said, my voice more irate than I intended. "I'm completely fine. Don't look at me like I'm losing my mind. All I said is that I might go see Frostbite to see if he can tell me why my ghost sense is acting up this time. It's probably nothing to even worry about, its more than likely just the stress that I've been under lately." I shrugged off my words, unsure if was trying more to convince my friends or myself of my wellbeing.

"Okay, Danny." She said, raising her eyebrow at me. "I'm going to go, my parents are coming back into town today, and they wanted me home when they got back. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She shot me one last glance at me over her shoulder as she took off down the sidewalk toward her house.

To tell the truth, I was a little worried that with all of the stress I had been under that my powers were in fact on the fritz. I knew that the stress wasn't going away any time soon, and my being stressed wasn't going to stop ghosts from coming from the ghost zone.

"Well Tuck I think I'm going to-." I started to talk, however a shrill scream ringing through the air cut my sentence short. Tucker and I both looked at each other, and took off in the direction of the scream. "That sounded like Paulina!" I said flying toward the park.

Sure enough as Tucker and I approached the outskirts of the park, I saw Paulina sprinting down the walk-path followed by the ghostly motorcycle of Johnny 13. "C'mon Kitty!" He was shouting at her, as he pointed at Paulina directing his Bad Luck Shadow to seize her. "Come home to me! You don't need to overshadow some stupid human girl at home! You've made your point!"

Confused, I swooped in and grabbed Paulina in my arms, getting her out of the way of Johnny's Shadow. "Danny Phantom?" She asked as I flew her to the other edge of the park, Johnny and Shadow close behind. "Thank you for saving me," She said lovingly.

"Why are they after you," I asked, curiously. Johnny had called her Kitty. "Kitty, you can't overshadow Paulina again just to get on Johnny's nerves. I told you the last time that you needed to stay in the ghost zone."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said slowly. "Who is Kitty?" I looked at her, and I could see the confusion on her face.

"Okay, go home. I'll take care of gruesome here." I said setting her down and turning to face Johnny. She took off behind me, giving me the chance to shoot a ghost ray at Shadow before he had the chance to follow her.

"C'mon Pipsqueak! Give me my girl!" Johnny yelled at me. He seemed different than usual. Less in the mood for trash talking banter, frustrated and completely unfocused on defeating me. Even Shadow had seemed more preoccupied with Paulina than with me.

"Paulina is _not_ your girl." I said defensively. "Kitty hasn't been back here since the last time that she overshadowed Paulina." Johnny revved his bike.

"I don't have time for this!" He shouted as he moved toward me, his bike grumbling as It accelerated easily over the asphalt toward me. Instinctively, I threw my arms up over my head and braced myself for impact.

"Leave him alone!" The voice sounded familiar, and a few moments after it broke the sound barrier Kitty appeared between me and the motorcycle. "I'm right here, Johnny. And I'm not coming back." Her voice was quiet, yet firm. Her green hair fell softly down her back and clashed nicely against the red of her leather jacket. Her eyes shined brightly, letting both Johnny and I know that she was in complete control an was ready to use her ghost powers at any moment. "Go home Johnny."

"Don't do this Kitty. You're being dramatic. Let's settle this at home." I noticed that he motioned to Shadow to abandon the task of capturing Paulina. I saw that Shadow was going to try and get Kitty. Before I had the chance to react and shoot my ecto ray to break up Shadow, Kitty jumped into action, shooting her own ecto ray at him.

"Danny, use your thermos-sucking-thing!" She shouted at me. Snapping out of my confusion, I pulled the Fenton thermos out and before Johnny had a chance to react to Kitty, pointed at him. I sucked Johnny and Shadow up into the thermos, and pointed it at Kitty.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, ready to suck her up into the thermos and send her back to the ghost zone.

"Don't. Please. Give me a chance to explain." She said softly. Her eyes lost their glow, as she settled onto the ground next to me.

"Okay. Get to explaining then." I said, keeping the thermos at the ready, but willing to give her a chance to explain why she left the ghost zone.

 **Hey guys! That's it for this chapter! However, Chapter three is in the works, so I'll hopefully have that up and ready to read by tomorrow afternoon! I know this chapter kind of dragged on and got really spotty toward the end. It was really hard for me to write in Danny's Point of View, but I think I'll figure out how to channel his voice. Anyway. Let me know what you think! Let me know what you guys want to see in this story! I do take requests! Also, feel free to follow my Instagram for fanfictions. I post about upcoming stories and updates! littlered1615**


End file.
